Ed Edd n Edd Boo Haw Haw: Aisheyrufox Rendition
by Aisheyrufox
Summary: Halloween has come to Peach Creek and the Eds have big plans. What better way to celebrate then with a trip to the scary but loaded with candy, area of Spookiville? But as they make their way to their goal, Ed discovers vicious monsters lurking around every turn. Can he protect Double D and get him and Eddy safely towards their goal? EdxEdd Don't like please don't read.
1. Onward to Spookiville!

Hello, Aisheyrufox here. -waves- I've recently gotten back into Ed Edd n Eddy and have been wanting to write a story for it. So I decided to start off with my own version of Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Although I will be trying to keep a lot of the actual dialogue in it since it's my version please don't expect it to be exactly like the special, just a warning. Hope you enjoy. I do not own the Ed boys or any other characters. :D

* * *

Halloween. A time of candy, costumes, trick or treating and most importantly…monsters…

What's more important to Halloween then the creepy collection of spooks that lurked around the dark corners of your house? Nothing, according to Ed. Vampires, Werewolves, and other assortments of sinister descent littered his room. Hidden under his covers and between shelves, they peeked out with grotesque grins to watch the young boy intently.

Their stares did not bother him however; having collected the monstrosities all his life. Besides, he was too busy watching his movies, a special Halloween treat to himself after school. Hour after hour he had spent engaged in the thrill of bloody gore on the screen. Unfortunately the side effects of watching had induced his brain into a pile of runny scrambled eggs. He gazed dully at the monitor, eyes mesmerized, good-natured face drooped into a dopey blank stare.

Although entranced by the blinking screen, Ed's thoughts still churned slowly, sinking into the muddy depths of his mind. Eddy was still at school and Double D had mentioned something about waiting for him. Something about a detention. He had declined the offer of movies and sat on the steps, nose in book.

He stirred slightly. Double D… Despite the slow process of zombification the T.V. was causing him, Edd was still in his head. Quite an impossible feat when Ed was watching his movies, and yet, there he was. Smiling away with that sweet gap toothed smile and waving. Patting Ed's head with a cry of "Lovable oaf". Giggling at the funny antics of his friends.

Yes, Double D was always in his mind.

It was almost as if he could hear him speaking now…making mention about his monster movies. Maybe he liked monster movies too?

Didn't sound like it. He was saying something about television rewiring the mind and tutting. It sounded like Eddy was in his head too. What was hitting his face?

…oh well…his monsters were calling him…

"Ed? Ed? …ED? HEY STUPID, BLINK! YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

They both sounded close. That wasn't good. What if the werewolf got them? Double D would not stand a chance against such a vicious beast. He was so small.

Suddenly the television went dark.

"Huuuh?"

A hand touched his face making him blink.

"Ed? Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked.

Ed found himself staring up into the concerned face of Double D. He gazed up at him for a second, uncomprehending, then vigorously shook his head.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN GUYS!" He shouted, arms raised joyously. "THE NIGHT WHEN GHOSTS AND GOBLINS COME OUT TO PLAY!" He jumped onto his bed bouncing excitedly, causing his friends to start laughing.

Landing in front of Double D, Ed wiggled with happiness.

"Trick or Treats Double D! Candy for Ed!"

"Yes Ed. Lots of sugary tooth decaying treats leading to a trip to the orthodontist. Don't we all love having cavities?"

"Oh quit you're whining Sock Head, we got big plans tonight." Eddy sounded, as always, excited. Ed wondered what it was. He turned towards Edd questioningly.

"Let me see the map Eddy."

Eddy reluctantly handed a slightly torn paper to the brains of the group, rolling his eyes as Double D began scrutinizing it.

"What's with the paper Eddy? Are we hunting vampires! OH! OH! Can I help!"

Eddy laughed, "Ya know lumpy I swear you're getting weirder every year. Vampires…" He shook his head chuckling. "No, my big bro left me a map to the coolest, scariest, MOST happening place to go on Halloween. SPOOKIVILLE! My bro says they give out tons of candy! We'll be rolling!" He looked like he was about to say more but was interrupted by an annoyed snort from Double D.

"Well I see atrocious penmanship runs in the family, this map is unreadable Eddy. I highly doubt you'll find anything, especially Spookieville." Edd made a face as he turned the map upside down, left, right, and upside down again.

The young scammer paused, then glared. "Geez are you trying to ruin my-" He paused, then wrapped one hand around Ed's shoulder.

"I mean, are you trying to ruin Big Ed's Halloween Double D?"

Ed's heart stopped. No Halloween? He turned towards Edd, big green eyes filling with tears and lips quivering. Surely _Double D_ wouldn't do such a thing.

He watched as Double D's face went from one of extreme irritation to incredible guilt. The inventor scratched behind his head, chewing his lip anxiously.

"W-well...I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

Ed jumped for joy, scooping up his friend in a tight hug of appreciation. Double D wouldn't let him down!

"SPOOKIVILLE DOUBLE D! VAMPIRES GOBLINS AND BATS OH MY! VAMPIRES GOBLINS AND BATS OH MY!"

Edd wiggled out of his arms, gasping for air.

"Al...*pant*Alright Ed...*pant*...Before we go *pant* any farther, we have to make sure of where we're going."

"Alright Sock Head, let's see the map."

Ed watched the two of them, strange feelings of agitation running through him as Eddy got closer and closer towards the young inventor. He shook his head, then ran to get his costume.

"I'll be right back guys." He called over his shoulder. He paused as a sudden flash erupted in his head. Static and gray swam before his eyes for a minute then cleared. He blinked then happily continued towards his closet.

In a few short minutes he had returned, grandly announcing that they should get ready.

Eddy approved, "After all, we got a ways to go if we want to get to Spookiville." The other two Eds nodded.

Eddy grabbed his gym back and promptly pulled his shirt off as Ed shed his jacket. The latter was about to remove his own shirt when he noticed Edd standing alone in the corner, face bright red.

"Are you alright Double D?"

The boy grinned nervously. "U-u-uh yes. I'm fine Ed, really, I-I-I just…"

He stammered for a few more minutes, then shyly excused himself and ran into the bathroom.

Ed was confused. They were all boys weren't they? Why was he embarrassed?

"Eddy?"

"Huh?"

"Is Double D a girl?"

Eddy froze, choking from suppressed laughter.

"Ah Ed, you kill me. You know Sock Head's a guy. He's just has those privacy issues of his, that's all."

Oh. Well that was a relief. He grinned good naturedly as he began pulling on his costume.

* * *

Aisheyrufox: END OF CHAPTER ONE! I love Double D. -hugs Double D tightly- He be my favorite.

Double D: :D

Do you guys see the shiny button? -points- Ya know, the one that says review? Could ya press it please and tell me what ya think? I would greatly appreciate it and will give peanut butter cookies to all who do. :D :D :D


	2. The Witches!

Ed could not contain his excitement. Finally, they were going to Spookiville. Candy, candy, and even more candy!

Eddy seemed to share his excitement. With a wild whoop he jumped through Ed's window, sliding to a stop just a foot away.

"COME ON BOYS! IT'S TRICK OR TREATING TIME!" He shouted. He stood, brushing the dust off his costume, as Ed followed him up. Eddy was Elvis back from the dead, donning a blue wig, white pants and jacket and yellow goggles. A long scar ran across his neck, fake blood running to his shoulder, and he had on a black shirt showing exposed ribs.

"WAIT FOR ME ZOMBIE ELVIS!" Ed shouted, skidding next to him.

Ed thought Eddy's costume lame compared to his own. Eddy didn't seem to agree with this however.

"Nice nut costume lumpy. What are you suppose to be?" He scoffed, glancing up and down at him.

Ed inhaled deeply, strutting. He had handmade his costume, a fake red beard hung around his chin, complimented by the football Viking helmet. A potato sack had made a perfect robe and his spatula sword was none too shabby if he didn't say so himself. He was sure Double D would appreciate his hard work, even if Eddy didn't.

Or maybe Eddy just didn't know who he was. Well, time to show him.

"I AM LOTHAR! VIKING! Protector of Montezuma!" He shouted, throwing one fist into the air. He struck a valiant pose before slipping and landing on his bottom.

Eddy snickered, running a hand through his wig.

Ed didn't mind. He grinned, staring at his spatula. He felt empowered. Not only were they in cool costumes, they were going to Spookiville! He could hardly wait. He twitched as another attack of gray and static flashed before his eyes. He blinked, then shook his head as hard as he could before getting up.

"Alright Lumpula! Are ya ready for the scariest night EVER!"

Ed shook with happiness. He had never been more ready. All they had to do was wait for Double D.

"What do you think Double D's wearing Eddy?"

The scammer shrugged, a bored look on his face.

"I dunno, something science fiction like?"

"OH! OH! Maybe he'll be FrankenEdd! Scourge of jellybeans!"

Eddy cracked up, "Good one Ed. Maybe he'll be a mad scientist. EDWARD! LET ME POKE YOUR BRAIN! HAAW HAW HAW!" They both were on the ground now, sick with giggles. This continued for some time, each coming up with something stranger then the last suggestion and leaving each other in stitches.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Maybe he'll be-"

"Aren't I frightening?" A voice suddenly asked.

They both turned as Double D walked out of the house and the laughter was instantly sobered. There was a long silence as they stared at him.

He appeared to be dressed as some kind of strange green blob with a purple outline. Orange dots coated him from head to toe and several hair like stems stuck out at the top of his costume.

He grinned at them before making the scariest face he could and growling in a manner that could only be described as adorable.

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_!"

Ed tilted his head at his friend, smiling. Nothing very frightening about a little green blob, but he said nothing not wanting to hurt the other's feelings.

Double D smiled at them expectantly.

"Well?"

"What the heck are you suppose to be?"

Eddy's response startled him, but he perked up, eyes glittering as he walked towards them.

"Guess Eddy! I am less than five micrometers tall, yet I pack a truly terrifying punch."

Ed waited, looking hopefully to Eddy. He had never been any good at math…

Eddy obviously didn't know either because he was staring just as hopefully at Edd. Well, no help there...

Double D looked slightly disappointed but then raised himself as tall as he could.

"Don't get too close to me or I may INFECT you!" He grinned again, waiting.

Again, another silence.

Ed could see the boy was getting a little frustrated. His brow furrowed as he concentrated. Maybe his friend was dressed as a deadly moss covered peanut? He grinned to himself. Yet again, not a very frightening costume.

The preteen leaned towards them, almost whispering as he wiggled his fingers in a menacing manner, "In the dark ages, I caused miiiiilions of deaths." He paused, watching them.

Ed sighed, scratching his chin in what he hoped was a thoughtful manner. Man this was hard! What was he?

The silence stretched for a while, as DD's face turned stormy. Ed flinched at the sudden glare.

"THE BUBONIC PLAUGE! I'M THE BUBONIC PLAUGE!" He shouted angrily, blue eyes darkening. The other two looked at one another. Eddy shrugged at him, before turning back to Edd. This just angered Edd more, he growled agitatedly at them.

Ed felt bad. He never really liked seeing Double D's dark side. It made his armpits sweat.

Bubonic plague huh? He grinned. Yeah, he had heard of that. His mother was always telling him to brush his teeth so he wouldn't get it. Now it made sense. Eddy still didn't seem to get it though.

"Like on your teeth Double D?" He offered helpfully. Eddy stifled a snicker as Double D stared incredulously at him.

He didn't like that stare either.

"NOT PLAQUE! PLAUGE! PLAUGE!" Eddy laughed hysterically as Edd stared at them both helplessly.

"Oooohhh..." His mistake.

Fortunately Eddy decided at that time that he didn't care.

"Too bad." He grinned cheekily, "SPOOKIVILLE HERE WE COME!" He galloped away, nearly bouncing in his excitement.

Double D seemed to deflate as he stared after Eddy, disappointment etched on his face. Ed frowned. There was no time to be sad, he reasoned, it was Halloween. He grabbed the smaller boy's arm, offering him a goofy smile.

"If it makes you feel better Double D, I think you're scarier then a leftover lemon pie!" He was pleased when Edd laughed.

"Thank you Ed, that's very nice of you." Ed chuckled. Much better. No more sad faced Double D.

"LETS GO TO SPOOKIVILLE DOUBLE D!" He cheered before running after Eddy. His friend followed happily, laughing as Ed danced around him.

The three ran on, growing anticipation fueling their feet.

"Alright Sock Head. What's the first clue?"

"If I remember correctly Eddy it's...a dented...stop sign..."

"Keep your eyes peeled boys, anyone sees anything, yell!" Eddy commanded before running even faster.

Ed nodded eagerly. Dented stop sign, dented stop sign. Where or where was the dented stop sign? He slowed to a halt as he looked around, hand shading his eyes.

No stop sign here. He shrugged, then froze.

Crazed laughter sounded from behind the fence. It almost sounded like…

He shuddered, not wanting to think about **_them_**. Maybe he should ignore the noise and go after his friends?

Sounded like a good idea to him.

He ran before halting as the laughter got louder. He winced, shuddering again. A risky situation, this. Should he check what was going on behind there? He was Lothar after all, nothing could harm him. Not even…Brrrr…

He crept to the fence, spatula sword at ready, before peeking over.

Static swept through his mind again, coupled by loud screams. His eyes widened.

Witches? Three witches? Not what he was expecting. They looked familiar though. What were they doing?

He peered closer, spine tingling as he watched. They were huddled over a pot dangling above a fire. Green sludge gurgled, sucking noisily at the edges.

Ed made a disgusted face. What was that stuff? It looked like gravy gone wrong.

They laughed manically, demonic voices grating as they hunched over their pot of green goo.

The red haired one cackled loudly, "The potion's ready, let's start the jinx!"

They screeched with laughter, causing Ed's hair to stand on end as the pot began bubbling. Jinx!

Red head raised her arms high, "Monsters of the night FEAST FROM BELOW! Rise and get the Eeeeed boooooys!"

The bluenette added, "MAKE THEM SCREAM!"

The blonde continued, "MAKE THEM SWEAT!"

All three chorused together, "GIVE THEM A HALLOWEEN THEY'LL NEVER FORGET!" They shook with laughter as they raised their arms to the skies, eyes burning red with evil.

The pot shook and trembled as the green goop boiled over before exploding up into the sky, creating a spiral of dark green mist.

Ed watched in horror as the mist swept across the sky, lightning cracking every which way from the ominous green cloud. It rained down towards him, churning almost angrily. A bunch of wispy hands clutched at him, causing him to scream.

"NOOOO! RUUUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" He cried, horrified. He shook off the evil hands, then galloped towards his friends. He had to warn them before it was too late!

"SCARY!" He called as he saw them, "EVIL!" They turned, shock on their faces, before crying out as he grabbed their ankles and dragged them away.

Find a safe place, find a safe place, find a safe place!

Bursting through a fence, he tossed them behind a nearby shed, digging his way towards them and popping out of the ground like a gopher.

They grumbled angrily, rubbing their heads and staring at him.

"What the hecks wrong with you Ed!" Eddy growled, jumping to his feet. "We could've missed the sign!"

Edd got up as well, dusting himself off hurriedly.

"Dusty, dusty, dusty." He mumbled.

Didn't they understand danger?

"I SAW THREE **_WITCHES_**! And they cast a jinx on you!" He poked Eddy.

"He!" He poked Edd.

"And I!" He pointed at himself anxiously. "They're sending MONSTERS after us!" He shrunk into the hole, trembling.

Edd and Eddy stared at one another, confusion etched on their faces.

Ed's heart pounded. Were they brainwashed? Why weren't they responding? He was about to grab them when Eddy gasped, hands on his chest.

"Monsters you say? But they'll eat us alive!" He grabbed Double D, squeezing the top of his head, "We'll have our brains, SUCKED OUT OF OUR SKULLS!"

He leaned towards Ed, fear in his eyes.

"It's up to you to protect us Ed! So me and the Germ can escape to Spookiville!"

An annoyed look crossed Edd's face.

"Germ…indeed." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

Ed swallowed thickly before glancing at Double D. He felt his resolve strengthen as his little friend gazed back at him questioningly. He could never let the monsters take Double D. _Ever_. They'd kill him on sight! He felt raw rage run through him at the thought of those beasts taking _His _friend Furrowing his brow he nodded.

"Righto!"

He jumped out of the hole, spatula sword slicing the air.

"FOR I AM LOTHAR! SLAYER OF THE UNDEAD! BRINGING JUSTICE TO ALL!"

* * *

Aisheyrufox: Alrighty! Chapter two WOO HOO! Gotta love how protective Ed's getting of Double D. DAWWWWWWWWWWW! :D Also, please forgive me if I have the witches dialogue wrong, it was a little hard to understand what they were saying and for the life of me I can't seem to find the quotes from it. Once again. Please review! I feel pretty good about these two chapters and I hope to start on the third one as well. I have cooooookkiiiieeeeessss! :D


	3. The Alien!

Eddy looked like he was about to say more but before he could get a word out, Ed headbutted both him and Double D into the shed.

"Shhhhh…" Ed cautioned, putting a hand over each of their mouths, "Something wicked this way comes."

The blank stares they gave him tipped him off that they hadn't heard a sound. But he had. A weird strange high pitched giggling, followed by a series of gurgling that sounded as though something was trying to talk. The noises greatly unnerved him.

He peered around the corner, the static buzzing in his head again. His mouth dropped open.

An alien! Here? But how? How many times had Double D told him that the creatures did not exist?

But there it was, clear as day, floating along the sidewalk like some unearthly phantom. Its eyes bugged out of its bulbous head, leaking green juices onto its wispy body. A pair of metallic jaws jutted out from its face. In one hand it held what looked like some sort of ray gun, in the other, a bag.

He growled angrily. How dare that thing come into their neighborhood to wreak havoc! He would have to teach it a lesson.

He crept stealthily towards it, ignoring the sudden protests from Double D.

"What is Ed doing?" He heard him whisper anxiously to Eddy.

He sounded scared; he must have seen the alien as well. Not to worry Double D, Ed will protect you from harm.

He scooted towards it, digging into the dirt with his spatula sword as continued toward the beast. Another few inches and...

"DROP ANCHOR EVIL ALIEN FROM THE EVIL BELLY OF THE PLANET OF PUTRIDITY!" His threat caused it to turn to him, eyes blinking wetly. Jaw dropping, it revealed a row of sharp dripping teeth that clacked angrily.

"_GLAlalahfallala_!" It growled. He dropped into a defensive stance, sword at ready. It must have sensed a battle because it raised its gun as well, aiming the weapon at his head. "_Graafaflaffgalafa!_"

"AHHHHHHH RAAAAYYY GUUUNNN!" He turned heel and ran, shivering as the creature roared. His sword obviously would not be enough; he had to get something heavy. He dodged the many bolts of energy fizzling from its gun before grabbing a sturdy pole and ripping it from the ground.

"EARTH IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!" He roared, turning on it. It screeched fearfully as he slammed the solid beam onto its head, successfully crushing it into the ground. Breathing heavily, he flinched as it began to whimper piteously. Not a time to be merciful, he decided. A couple more whacks soon silenced it. He was pretty sure it was dead now.

Or at least not moving anymore. He stared at it for a minute longer before snatching its gun and bag. Further investigation showed that the bag was full of some kind of strange alien treats. Excellent, a perfect trophy to hang on his wall. Conquest was very sweet.

He made his way back to his friends, chest puffed up with pride. That battle had been so easy, and he had gotten a new weapon to boot!

He was about to pocket it until his gaze fell on Double D. He had saved him from the alien, that much was true. But how many more monsters could they expect? Double D was practically helpless unless...

Ed eyed the laser...hmmmm...Double D had always been a sciencey kind of guy...

"Here!" He pressed the laser gently into his friend's hands then tossed the bag of sweets towards Eddy.

"Its Proton Pulverizer Double D, protect yourself from the jinx." The boy looked startled as he gripped at the gun shakily. He obviously wasn't use to carrying a weapon with such power. Or maybe he didn't feel as though he had really earned it.

"I have no need for it Double D, I have my trusty sword!" He waved his spatula sword happily before gripping the smaller's shoulder tightly. Edd smiled nervously at him.

"Nice work lowlump!" Eddy exclaimed as he investigated the bag.

Awww, Ed blushed. Such praise wasn't really necessary.

"Twarn't nothing." He grinned, twirling the pole and setting it on the ground. He glanced at his sword. The edges seemed to be dulling, not quite a sharp as when he had started on this trip. That was not good, he need his blade to be ready just in case more monsters appeared.

He grabbed a whetstone and set to work, listening cheerfully as Edd and Eddy talked.

Double D seemed nervous and upset. Stuttering something about etiquette and Halloween. Hmmmm…the monsters seemed to have scared him more than Ed thought.

"Have no fear Double D," he assured him, "I will protect you from the beasts of Hades." Edd blinked confusedly at him.

Ed patted his shoulder comfortingly. There was no need to fear when Lothar was here! He could do anything! He struck a heroic pose, earning a round of giggles from Edd. This made Ed grin. He struck yet another pose,

"How am I looking Double D!" The boy was laughing now. This only served to encourage Ed, grinning harder as he continued his poses.

Eddy wasn't paying attention, instead gazing intently at the pole Ed had settled next to him.

"HEY LOOK!" He pointed grinning broadly, "A dented stop sign! That's the first clue to Spookiville! We're on the right track!"

Edd stopped laughing, annoyed, "The sign that ED dented, Eddy?"

Ed looked up at his pole; it did look rather like a stop sign! He had found the first clue! Not only had he protected his friends from danger, he had successfully found the beginning post to their destination!

He swelled with pride. He made an excellent Luther. He gazed affectionately at Double D. I'll protect you, he promised, I'll always protect you!

Double D seemed to feel his gaze, he smiled at him, only to suddenly jump and turn. Ed was confused, who was behind him?

More static, more gray…NO!

Ed stood to his feet, angrily swinging his sword.

"DOUBLE D LOOK OUT! A VAMPIRESSESSESS!"

* * *

Aisheyrufox: That's right Ed, show off for Double D you flirt! :D :D :D So far so good. I'm breezing right through these chapters. Although it could be because this one is a lot shorter than the first two. Since it's just the battles with the monsters, they're prolly gonna stay pretty short. Chapter Four should be coming very very soon.


	4. The Vampiressessess!

Double D backed away slowly. Ed could tell he was terrified of the creature, but if he was careful enough she might turn to Ed instead. Then he could launch his attack.

"H-have mercy..." He begged, trembling as she loomed over him. She ignored his pleading, opening her mouth to reveal a deadly set of fangs.

Ed felt his heart freeze. The She-Vampire had chosen his friend as her victim! Double D was in trouble! But wait, the laser!

"USE THE PROTON PULVERIZER DOUBLE D!" He called. His friend continued to back away from the growling beast, shivering in fear. He raised the gun up, only to have it knocked out of his hands. She descended on him, hissing.

"NOOOOOO!"

Ed dashed towards the two, drawing his spatula sword. He pulled Double D behind him, raising his sword valiantly. He needed to distract her from his friends.

"YOU SHALL NOT FEAST UPON OUR LIVES BLOODTHIRSTY VAMPIRESSESSESS!"

His plan worked. She jumped at him, snarling wildly, fangs drooling. He was able to fend her off but it would only be so long before she sank her teeth into his throat.

The battle was fierce, both of them tumbling on the ground, her clawing, him punching. But the battle was obviously taking its toll, he could feel his strength giving out.

"ED!"

He turned his head to Double D, heart swelling as his friend reached for him. He needed to defeat her. He had too. If he lost, she'd go after his friends.

With a grunt he managed to kick her off of him. He heard her groaning as she landed in a crumpled heap not too far away.

He grinned, reaching into his pants. He had the perfect weapon to go against her. With a flourish he drew out…

A RAW STEAK!

He ran at her, "A STEAK WILL DEFEAT YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She rose, hissing, then cried out as he shoved the steak against her chest. For a split second her face froze into a confused frown as she stared at the dripping piece of meat on her front.

"Café Ole!" Ed cried, grabbing her ears. Lifting her above his head he ran, searching for a place to trap her once and for all. Fortunately a nearby graveyard provided just what he was looking for. He lifted a large pile of dirt and shoved the angry creature into the ground before dropping it on her with a bang.

With a nod, he dusted his hands.

"The Vampiressessess has been vanquished!" He declared proudly. With a flourish, he unsheathed his spatula sword, "TO SPOOKIVILLE!"

Eddy was dying with laughter as he followed Ed away from the shed.

Ed felt incredibly proud. Two monsters down! The witches would have to pick on someone else from now on. He hoped that Double D was just as proud of him. He had just saved his life! He looked over his shoulder, grinning ear to ear.

"Wasn't I great Double…" He screeched to a halt, snorting. Where was Double D?

Oh…there he was! Ed ran towards him, tilting his head. He seemed to be holding a watering can filled to the brim and was sprinkling it on the ground. What was he…OH! What a great idea! Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Holy water if very good against vampiressessess Double D!" He praised him. Edd winced as he continued to water the ground. A bud suddenly appeared, sprouting into a beautiful flower.

"Oh…oh dear…Happy Halloween?" He stammered nervously at it, dropping his watering can. Ed frowned. Who was he talking too, the flower? He shook his head, grabbing Edd's arm impatiently.

Double D and his plants... Much as he loved the guy, he acted really strange when it came to plant-life. And now was definitely not the time.

"Come on! We have to catch up to Eddy!" They both ran, Ed speeding up ahead and eventually passing Eddy. ONWARD TO SPOOKIVILLE!

"FELLOWS WAIT!" He heard Double D call from behind. Ed shook his head.

There was no time to wait; they had to get to safety. "HURRY UP DOUBLE D!"

Ed continued to run, Eddy hot on his tail. For a few minutes he only heard their own footsteps as they ran towards their destination.

Suddenly Eddy shouted, "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Then screeched to a halt. Ed followed suit, staring blankly at Eddy. Why had they stopped?

"Double D has the map!" Eddy complained. Ed must have looked confused because Eddy grabbed his face, "Spookiville Ed!" He shouted nodding urgently.

Well isn't that where they were headed? Ed fought the urge to roll his eyes. And Eddy said he was the dumb one. All they had to do was ask Double D for…

Ed froze as the realization hit him.

Just where was Double D?

* * *

Aisheyrufox: Chhhhhaaapppter Four COMPLETE! ROFL! Man this was a short one. I wanted to introduce the next monster but I thought it might be better if Ed realized Edd was gone. More intense I guess. Please tell me what you think! I really want to know!


	5. The Medusa!

Ed felt his panic rise as his fruitless search for his friend continued. High and low he had searched and still no sign of Double D anywhere.

"Double D!" He shouted, peering behind the fence.

"Double D!" He called reaching around in the dumpster.

"DOOOOOUBBLLLEE DDDDDDDDD!" He screamed, running frantically around. No sign of him anywhere. No No NO! What if the monsters had him! What if he had been captured by the witches!

He stopped at the thought, heart pounding. They would kill him! They would eat him alive! Poor Double D…

Ed loved him. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

Sniffling, he rubbed at his eyes, hanging his head. He had promised to protect his friend and look what had happened! In his excitement to take lead, he had lost him. Ed had even ignored his cries for them to wait in his excitement to get to Spookiville. He hung his head lower.

"Come on Lumpy, I think I hear him!" Eddy elbowed him in the side impatiently.

That caught Ed's attention. "Where Eddy! Where!"

The boy pointed, eyes squinting. "He's over there, see?"

Ed stood on tiptoe, staring intently in the direction of Eddy's finger. Sure enough, there was Double D, perfectly safe without a scratch on him! Ed had never felt like hugging Eddy more than he did now. But that would have to wait; Ed needed to make sure Edd was alright.

He heard Eddy grumbling as they got closer.

"Stupid Sock Head…who's that he's with? …is that NAZZ! Little weasel."

Nazz? Was that really…

Bzzzzzztttt…

Oh no...

Ed cried out as he took a step towards Edd.

Medusa! How did the witches enlist her help! This was bad, really bad. Medusa was incredibly powerful. And there Double D stood, wrapped up helplessly in her coils. He seemed paralyzed as she leaned towards him, hissing and squeaking excitedly. Had he already been turned to stone?

"RELEASE HIM!" He cried, spatula sword at ready. With a wild cry he charged and knocked the monster away from his friend.

"YOU'LL NEVER HARM DOUBLE D MEDUSA!" He growled, stabbing her side. She growled back at him, clawing frantically at the air. The snakes hissed violently at him, snapping as he tried to attack their dark mistress.

Ed fought courageously, dodging the many snakes before they attacked. He could do this! He could destroy her! He lifted his sword, then froze...

Her eyes sought his, changing in size and color. She was trying to paralyze him like she was doing to Double D!

"DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES LEST YOU TURN TO STONE!" Too late she had caught him in her stare and he felt his body stiffen. He couldn't move, couldn't fight.

She shrieked with laughter, jabbing at him with sharpened nails. He felt helpless.

"ED!"

Ed glanced over, eyes widening. Double D was running towards him, an incredibly annoyed and angry look on his face. How brave, Ed smiled, trying to save me from danger. His smile disappeared as Medusa shrieked again, slithering to meet his tiny friend. He skid to a stop, trembling as she intercepted his attempt to save Ed.

Double D didn't stand a chance! Especially since the Vampiressessess had taken his laser. She would turn him to stone just as she had done to Ed. She must have already caught him in her gaze because sure enough, Double D had frozen, a nervous grin etched on his face as Medusa slid closer.

"NOOOO!" He shouted. He had to get out! He had to save him! He struggled against the hard rock, flexing his muscles and rocking from side to side. He could hear Double D speaking now, stammering as he tried to back away from the barbaric beast. With a heave, Ed cracked through the rock, breaking free from his stony prison.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The snake woman whipped around, roaring angrily. Her eyes began to again change.

He knew how to battle her, but it would be hard. He had to temporarily blind himself. With a gulp, he readied his sword and reached into his pocket.

He grabbed two clothespins, sealing his eyes shut as he snapped them on. Now was the time to listen carefully. Medusa was to his right, he could hear her breathing. He had to stop her before she turned her attention back to Double D.

He ran as fast as he could, slamming into the side of a building. Dizzily he spun around then ran along the side of the building until he felt the edges of the weapon he had been looking for. A cement mixer! Time to give Medusa a taste of her own medicine.

He hoisted it high over his head, galloping back towards her. There was a shriek as he slammed it over her. He spun the thing with a flourish, relishing her anguished cries. That's what you get for trying to hurt my friend horrid fiend!

He was about to step away when the handle caught from behind and sent him flying. He landed with a thump, the clothespins snapping off and restoring his sight. He had landed directly in front of Double D. Oh how heroic, he thought irritated. He jumped to his feet blushing as his beard flutter to the ground. Time to save face,

"VENOMOUS VIXEN OF MASONRY! Lothar has spoken." He chuckled, picking up his beard and strolling heroically away before tripping over a wagon.

Double D was not impressed.

"ED! What has gotten into you!" Ed opened his mouth to reply before he heard a groaning arise from the mixer.

Medusa wasn't dead? That wasn't good! He had to get everyone out of here before she awoke and broke free!

But what could go fast enough? His gaze landed on the wagon he had tripped over. AHA! A perfect mode of transportation! He could take his friends to safety before Medusa came after them again.

"We shall take this chariot," He declared, jumping in and grabbing Double D. He gave a mighty heave and his little wagon took off. He snatched Eddy and drew him in as well.

"ONWARD!"

Double D clung to him, screaming as they flew down the streets. Ed grabbed his hand, reassuring himself that he was still there before taking a right. They raced towards the grass, tripping and plowing into an abandoned car.

The hard plastic was unforgiving on his forehead. With a groan, he lifted himself up. Panic raised in his heart as he realized that Double D wasn't by his side.

There was a long silence as he worked his way towards the seats.

"Double D." He whispered frantically. Had he lost him again!

The seat began to wiggle, squeaking as a hand ripped through. Ed watched anxiously. Come one Double D...Please...

There was a grunting noise and a sudden pop as his friend pushed himself from beneath the seats. He glared at Ed angrily.

"THAT'S IT MISTER, I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOU…" Ed tackled him before he could continue, tears welling in his eyes. He gripped the smaller tightly, sniffling, before he burst into sobs.

He felt Double D freeze before the smaller hesitatingly putting his arms around his waist.

"E-ed…are you alright?"

"OH DOUBLE D! I ALMOST LOST YOU!" He sobbed. He felt so ashamed. How close he had come to losing his little friend. All because he had been so caught up in taking charge!

"Ed? I'm fine, really, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just worried for your well being and you seem so…" This only served to make Ed sob harder.

"I almost lost you to the monster Double D! She could have killed you! Or taken you to the witches! I'm so sorry! So Sorry!"

Double D blinked, obviously confused, before gently brushing the tears off Ed's face.

"It's okay Ed. Really, I'm alright. See?" He spread his arms, grinning cheerfully.

Ed sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. His beard fluttered off onto the ground, but he didn't care. Double D was safe. That's all that mattered. right?

But he knew that wasn't right. Poor Double D had almost been killed.

"I love you Double D. I love you a whole lot, and I almost lost you! I don't want to lose you to the vicious _monsters_." He began crying again.

Double D's eyes widened, his face turning a bright red. His mouth hung open in a perfect 'O' of shock.

Ed didn't blame him. How could he even say such a thing when he had let that evil snake woman take him away.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to be near me Double D. I'm a bad protecterer." He hung his head, sniffling, then looked up.

Edd's eyes had softened considerably, and he was smiling gently at him.

"Oh Ed." He whispered consolingly. Taking Ed's hands, he patted his face gingerly.

"I love you too."

Huh? He loved Ed? Even after he had almost been killed?

"You...you don't h-hate me Double D?"

Double D shook his head.

"Of course not. I could never hate you you lovable oaf."

Ed blinked, startled, as Edd placed his hands on Ed's shoulders. His face was still a bright red, but he was smiling at him shyly. There was no anger, no hate, just love. A lot of it.

"But...what if the monsters take you away again? What if they get you."

Double D grinned that sweet gap toothed grin, giggling.

"Well I guess that means you'll have to come rescue me doesn't it?"

Ed beamed at him, nodding eagerly. This made Edd smile more. He gently patted his head before poking the end of his nose.

"No matter what happens tonight, no matter what consequences your actions cause us, I will _**always** _love you Ed. No matter what."

Ed snuffed, taking Edd into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"And I'll protect you from the monsters Double D. No matter what." He responded, smiling happily.

Double D chuckled.

"I know you will Ed."

* * *

Aisheyru: T.T I am so fricken proud of this chapter. So freaking proud. Many thanks to my wonderful amazing fantabulous friend, Sweetums, for reviewing and reading this story. -gives her cookies- There are still a couple chapters to go, though I'm wondering if I should just end it right here. Hmmmmmmmmm... Guess I'll have to see where I'm going with this. :D


End file.
